Leading Moves
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmeme. PROMPT: Topping-from-bottom!uke Lelouch and Whipped!seme Suzaku. Lelouch may be the "girly" one and the "uke" in the relationship, but the whole world knows who wears the pants in his and Suzaku's relationship. M/M, explicit.


"Who was that on the phone, Suzaku?"

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting, Milly. It was just my boss. Apparently the Viceroy called a meeting tomorrow and he has to be there. Uh, and Cecile-san has to be there to keep an eye on him. So I unexpectedly have tomorrow off."

"Two days of school in a row! Now you'll know how hard it is for the rest of us!"

"Come off it, Rivalz, you know he works hard when he's not here. Do you think they're planning on moving against the Black Knights?"

"I dunno. After what happened with the hotel, I don't think they're very happy with Zero. I just wish I knew what he was thinking..."

"You heard 'im! Protecting the weak against the strong... a hero for the little guys!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Sure it is, right Lelouch? ...Lelouch?"

"...what?"

"Have you been paying any attention at all?"

"Not really. In case you haven't noticed, Shirley and I are the only ones doing paperwork."

"...sorry, Lelouch. I didn't mean to distract everyone..."

"It's not your fault. By the way, Sayoko is taking this evening off and I'll be cooking. Would you like to come over?"

"Really? Thanks!"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Supper had been delicious and filled with dishes Suzaku didn't even know the names of. Lelouch had kept Suzaku's visit a surprise from Nunnally who'd been positively thrilled when he joined them. They'd talked for hours, long enough that by the time they were done Nunnally was yawning and Suzaku and Lelouch tucked her in together.

"She looked happy."

"Yeah." Suzaku smiled fondly. "It means a lot that you guys would let me into your lives like this."

"It means a lot that you feel like you can join us," Lelouch said, smiling back, although his smile was slightly more wry. "Especially given how busy the military keeps you."

Suzaku looked away, not wanting to start that fight again. "Speaking of, I should be going…"

"Why?" Lelouch said simply. "You have school tomorrow and staying here is more convenient."

Suzaku gulped. "If I stay…"

Lelouch moved in closer. "You look worried, Suzaku. You shouldn't be. I'll take care of you."

"That's what I'm worried about," Suzaku said without thinking, wincing as Lelouch's come-hither smile wilted into a hurt expression. "That's not what I meant, it's just that… last time…"

"You liked it," Lelouch said. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Suzaku took a step back. "There's Shirley and, and…" Lelouch followed him, backing him up into a wall.

"Shirley's not here. She has nothing to do with this."

"She likes you," Suzaku blurted out. "I mean… Lelouch, your hand is…"

Lelouch's hand didn't move from its place on Suzaku's hip. "I like her too. But I _like_ you, Suzaku."

"Oh," Suzaku said in a small voice. "I see, but…"

Lelouch was clearly done discussing this, tightening his hold on Suzaku's hip and moving close, stopping barely a hairsbreadth away from Suzaku's lips. "Suzaku, tell me 'no' or kiss me."

Suzaku made a small, helpless noise in the back of his throat and pressed forward, devouring Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch pulled away, flushed and grinning, and laughed. "That's better." Suzaku growled and pulled him back, all restraint gone as he tugged at Lelouch's shirt and bit at his neck. "Bedroom, Suzaku."

It was unfortunate that Lelouch's bedroom was on the second floor and Nunnally's was on the first. Suzaku's fast reflexes and excellent balance stopped them from plummeting to their deaths three times up the stairs, but only barely. They hardly noticed, wrapped up in the feel and taste of each other.

They finally made it to Lelouch's room in a flurry of grasping arms and stumbling legs, nearly missing the bed as they tore off their clothes. Suzaku pressed Lelouch into the mattress, kissing him frantically as his hand smoothed over Lelouch's skin, sliding down from his arm to his side to his…

"Wait."

It took Suzaku a moment, but he processed the command. "What?"

Lelouch pushed him up. "Wait a second."

Suzaku blinked and did, waiting for Lelouch's next move.

Lelouch ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe you have a point."

"…I do?"

"Well, think about it," Lelouch said calmly, looking as collected as if he was tutoring despite being more than half naked and covered in both recent and older love bites. "This thing just sort of started. We haven't really talked about it, and you seem less than comfortable about certain aspects."

Suzaku, just as naked but not quite as marked, stared. "What part of me seems uncomfortable?" He regretted that phrasing immediately, waiting for a penis joke.

"The part that brought up Shirley," Lelouch said instead, a somewhat malicious gleam in his eye.

Ah. That was worse. Suzaku racked his brain for someway to backtrack from that. He couldn't think of anything, so he fell back on the only possible way out.

"Can we talk about this after we have sex?"

Lelouch looked hurt, but it wasn't the genuine hurt when Suzaku had implied that he didn't trust him. It was a mock hurt and Suzaku knew he would end up paying for his earlier reluctance. Gambit; failed.

"Is that all you want from me?" Lelouch pouted. Suzaku rolled his eyes and Lelouch's façade evaporated under a bright grin. "Seriously, though, if I'm pressuring you into anything…"

"No!" Suzaku said quickly. "Not at all. I want… geez, Lelouch, there's nothing I've ever wanted more."

Lelouch's grin faded under a melancholy smile. "I doubt that, Suzaku. If that was true…" He shook off his sudden dark mood. "But that's not the point. The point is that we were friends, then we had sex. Since then, we've had sex three more times, all spontaneous, all amazing. But you've always been reluctant at first, and I've always had to insist…"

Suzaku thought back. Lelouch had a point. But that wasn't because he was reluctant, it was because… "Doesn't it hurt you?" He blurted out.

"…what?"

"I mean, when we…" Suzaku flushed. "It seems like it would hurt." Lelouch was still staring at him. "I mean, it's not like we're naturally built to do… that. And there's been a little blood sometimes and you walk funny after and, and…"

Lelouch seemed pensive. "Suzaku," He said slowly. "Do I seem like the type of person who'd do something for someone that I disliked without complaining about it? Like, a lot?"

Well, no. Lelouch ran errands for the Student Council, but the energy he put into complaining was almost twice what the actual chore generally required. "Not exactly, but…"

"And, moreover, do I seem like the type of person who'd actively seek out activities that I dislike?"

Not if Lelouch's gym attendance record was any indication. "I don't think so, but…"

"And, finally, would I ever lie to you about something like this?"

Suzaku didn't even have to think about that one. "No."

Lelouch smiled and it was brilliant and happy. "Then yes, Suzaku, we can talk about this after we have sex."

Even as Suzaku grinned and pushed Lelouch back to the bed, some after effects of that conversation made him more hesitant than normal. The kissing was as intense as usual, and his hands moved all over Lelouch's body as they always did; but his touch was lighter, more guarded, and stayed mainly above the belt.

The overall effect was irritating. Lelouch stopped moaning encouragingly after a few minutes, and started squirming less than a minute later. "Suzaku…"

"What?" Suzaku said, stopping immediately. "What am I doing wrong?"

Lelouch stared at him. "You're really…" He laughed dryly and flipped them over, straddling Suzaku. "I should have figured that someone like you would need a tactile demonstration."

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Suzaku demanded. Lelouch just laughed again and bent down to kiss him.

"Just relax, Suzaku. I said I'd take care of you and I will." Lelouch rolled his hips forward and Suzaku's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. "Okay?"

"Nnghh…" Suzaku said in agreement.

Lelouch reached for the lube and slid down off Suzaku's lap. Suzaku whined, but Lelouch quickly cut him off with a sharp nip followed by a soft kiss just above his navel. "Hush, Suzaku. I've got this."

Suzaku tried to just lay back and relax, but every inch of his body was straining to touch Lelouch. "Kay, Lelouch. What… what exactly are you planni- holy shit!" Suzaku's entire body jerked as Lelouch's mouth suddenly enveloped his cock. "Lelouch… what…"

They'd done this a few times, when the urge overcame them and there wasn't enough time or privacy to do anything more. Again, it was usually Lelouch who started things, and it was usually Lelouch on his knees, but Suzaku had done it often enough to know that a sudden thrust – like the one he'd just done – was really uncomfortable, if not outright dangerous.

"Sorry," Lelouch gasped out, pulling off. "Should have warned you, I guess." He didn't sound sorry. He sounded smug.

"Yeah you…" Suzaku groaned as Lelouch bent down again, taking him in more gradually this time. "You… you're so damn…"

Lelouch moaned around Suzaku's cock, something of an overreaction to Suzaku's rather ineloquent praise. Suzaku managed to lift his head enough to see that Lelouch had slid his fingers into himself, preparing himself.

They'd never done _that_ before. That had always been Suzaku's job, something he'd enjoyed as much because he could watch Lelouch writhe under him as because it was prep for sex. Maybe he was being punished.

…maybe he shouldn't have treated Lelouch like a wilting flower. Hindsight…

As much as Suzaku might have been disappointed, he couldn't be critical. Lelouch clearly knew what he was doing as he had himself prepared in record time, releasing Suzaku's erection to slather it with additional lubrication before lifting himself up and impaling himself on it.

The sudden heat and tightness, the small tremors that fluttered around Suzaku's cock, Lelouch's brief wince followed by a relieved sigh… Suzaku bit back a whimper and closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. Nothing in the entire universe could compare to this.

"-zaku!" Lelouch's voice pierced through the haze of Suzaku's pleasure. "Are you even listening?"

"Huwhat?" Suzaku managed, his eyes flying open. "I mean… yeah. I'm here, Lelouch." His hands were smoothing over Lelouch's thighs, which was a nice gesture Suzaku didn't remember consciously starting.

Lelouch smiled down at him. "This isn't a free ride, Suzaku. I expect you to pull your weight."

"Right," Suzaku said, keeping his hands moving as he felt Lelouch relaxing minutely around him with every second. "What do you want me to do?"

Lelouch's smile turned bright. "Fuck me, of course."

…of course. Suzaku smiled back and grabbed Lelouch's hips more firmly, making Lelouch moan briefly before he flipped them over. "How do you want it?"

"Surprise me."

Suzaku laughed at that. As if he could. "Hold on." He started a steady rhythm, one that would keep them both interested without pushing them over the edge, and slid his hand into Lelouch's as he bent down to kiss him. Lelouch's fingers tightened around his and he moaned into Suzaku's mouth. "Faster, Suzaku…"

Suzaku's hips responded without even bothering to engage his brain, making Lelouch moan again and arch against the bed. "Th-there, right there…"

"Yeah, okay." Suzaku squeezed Lelouch's hand practically to the point of pain and thrust as hard and fast as he could, forgetting about drawing this out. "Are you… is this…"

"Perfect," Lelouch gasped out. "Absolutely perfect, Suzaku… ah, I'm…"

"Me too." Suzaku shut his eyes, concentrating exclusively on the feel of Lelouch around him as his hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around Lelouch's already leaking cock. It didn't take more than a couple of firm strokes before Lelouch came hard and loud, dragging Suzaku right along with him.

Suzaku recovered first. He always did. He pulled out carefully, checked as he always did for any sign of trauma. There wasn't any blood, which was reassuring, although Lelouch's hole was quite red as usual.

Lelouch smiled at him. "Well done."

Suzaku basked in the praise until Lelouch patted him on the head like a dog. That was less subtle. "Stop teasing me."

"Sorry," Lelouch said easily. He didn't sound sorry. He sounded smug.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I take this…" Suzaku grumbled.

Lelouch laughed. "Don't say that. You know full well why." He turned his head to kiss Suzaku's cheek. "In any case, does this mean you're finally willing to accept that we're lovers?"

The question nearly stopped Suzaku's heart. He'd loved Lelouch since he was ten, and wanted him since they'd been reunited, but… lovers?

Lelouch was looking at him expectantly. Suzaku swallowed. "I guess… yeah. We are, aren't we?" His voice grew stronger with every word, until it was filled with a kind of wonder. Lelouch's expectant look transformed into adoration, a much better reward than a pat on the head.

"Thank you, Suzaku," Lelouch said, managing not to sound smug that he'd won this time. He turned for a real kiss, deep and satisfying, curling into Suzaku's arms afterwards.

"…so what'll we tell the others?" Lelouch

Suzaku's eyes flew open. "The others?"

Lelouch yawned. "Milly and the others. Oh, and Nunnally, of course."

Suzaku tried to imagine the amount of damage Lelouch's reputation could withstand being known as, not only a friend, but the lover of a very male Eleven.

Probably not that much.

"Um… do we have to tell them anything?" Suzaku asked, a little timidly. Lelouch generally didn't take well to people questioning him.

Lelouch just shrugged. "Of course not. Whatever you want, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled in relief and wrapped his arms tighter around Lelouch. "Thanks." Lelouch kissed him one last time and he fell into a contented sleep.

Lelouch tugged the blanket over their cooling bodies and smirked. Sometimes it was important to let Suzaku think he was in control.


End file.
